forgotten promise
by Neko-uno
Summary: goten and wendy were friends and goten moved and promised that when they grew up he would come back and marry but after 10 years he comes back to see that wendy has a boyfriend and it is not him he feels jealous every time he sees wendy and her boyfriend together and wait what is this about wendy getting in a car accident and losing her promise to goten and what is their promise.


Forgotten promise

It was a warm,sunny day in osaka the flowers were blooming and snow had gone and school was about to end soon. And somewhere trees surrounded the lake and bushes, and grass and there was dogs,cats,horses,foxes,wolves,bears,monkeys and different kinds of animal and two little children a boy with black straight,spiky hair.

"No*hic*goten*hic*don't leave" said a six year old bluenette girl said

And the boy hugged her and said "don't worry wendy i will come back and we will marry when we are adults"

The bluenette stopped crying and looked at the boy "really promise"she put her pinky finger out

"Promise" he said he put out his pinky finger and they both put on a huge smile and Then they played with the forest animal

Then a man with black hair with brown eyes came and said " master goten we are ready to leave"

"goodbye wendy and don't forget our promise" eagle said as he ran back to his house

Then umi whispered "i won't and make sure you don't forget"

"wendy -sama it's getting late we should go back" said two little girls the same age as her one with crimson red hair and brown eyes and an other girl with blonde hair and brown eyes

"Yeah" wendy said as she started to head back

**10 years later**

'Wendy do you still remember me and our promise i will come back soon' goten thought. the day he left osaka and moved to satan city there wasn't a time he didn't think about wendy and their promise and in satan city he made friends quickly. The first friend he made was pan gohan and videl's daughter she now had black her up to her shoulder and a little longer and black eyes and a girl name bra and trunks who were vegeta and bulma's son. Bra had blue hair up to her shoulder and a little longer and blue eyes while trunks had lavender hair and blue eyes and last is marron had blonde hair up to her waist and black eyes. While wendy also had friends most of them were her brothers gajeel,sting,rogue,cobra,natsu,laxus and other friends were grey, juvia,mirajane, and more

**satan city**

"Goten wake up today today is last day of 8th grade pan,bra,trunks, marron are waiting for you and you are going to be late"chichi yelled at her son

"I am up" goten said and started putting his clothes on brushing his teeth and face and all of them ran to school

When they reached their classroom everybody looked at them if they were crazy and the teacher said "so goten,trunks,pan,bra,and marron what is your excuse this time"

Than all of goten's friend pointed at him and said "he overslept miss"

The teacher sighed and said "since today is the last day of 8th grade i won't punish you" then they sat in their seat

**after school**

All of them went to goten's house because there parents told them yesterday to and their were outside goten's house they opened they door and all of their parents were their goku, ,vegeta,krillin,18,videl,and gohan

Then everybody looked at them and chichi said "goten,pan,bra,marron,and trunks we are moving back to osaka"

They all looked happy especially goten he finally would get to see wendy after 10 years and the rest also wanted to see wendy

Then pan asked "when are we moving"

Videl walked up to the kids said "next spring when schools start again"

After that days went by quick and they for the goten the urge to see wendy grew and grew and now it was spring again school was about to start and the day finally came everybody said goodbyes to their neighbor and other friends and get in the car for the worst car ride. 20 hours of driving in a car with most people you hate

**they get to osaka**(so what happened in the car is they ate in a restaurant and yelled at each other until they fell asleep)

When they get their they are welcomed by wendy's family including her 7 brothers. As they get out of the car the other stuff was already in the house and pan came running out of the car and hugged wendy and said "wendy it has been so long" and wendy said "it has been 10 years after you've left"

And the rest of the kids also ran out of the car to hug wendy and her brothers. And when goten got out of the car he was a girl with pure white skin, big brown eyes,and blue her up to her feet and she was wearing a pink shirt with a large on the shirt and black leggings. Wendy ran up to goten and gave him a big hug. They were all surprised then again they knew wendy and goten had not see each other in a long time

Then they all went inside and the kids asked their parents when school would start and their parents said tomorrow the were surprised at first then they got use to it.

**next day**(and it's april)

"Goten wake up today is first day of high school" chichi yelled at her son

"I know i am going bye mom" he said as he kissed his mom and headed out of the door

"That boy, it is unusual for him to go to school in time he would be late every day" chichi said

"Don't worry chichi nothing is wrong with him"goku said with a smirk on his face

While going to school he had a toast on his mouth and he met his friends

And pan was surprised and said "goten you up early"

And goten said "i know"They were all surprised they were going to his house to get him and they just said "oh well" and went to school

**at school**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH(fan girls screaming)

"What is that it is so irritating" bra,pan,marron,trunks said as covering their hand with their hands

And wendy and a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes came up to them

And wendy said "hey guys"

And the gang said "hi who is he"

Then wendy said "bra,pan,marron,trunks,goten this is my boyfriend grey"

Cliffhanger find out what happen nexts


End file.
